What If
by Cal Sathe
Summary: HD Voldemorts final spell sent Harry to a life that wasn't his own, with Draco along for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**Warnings: So far... homosexual themes.**

**Pairing: Harry X Draco**

**What If - Chapter 1**

Both armies came to a dead stop at the happenings in the center of the battle. The rain fell onto hundreds of deaf ears as all attention was turned away from their enemies. Even those suffering from extreme pain of the other's hexes and curses silenced their wails. Because, amongst the blood and death that covered Hogwart's front, Voldemort fell.

Harry Potter panted heavily from the side, one hand clutching the bleeding scar on his head, the other hand holding deadly aim at the monster limp on the ground. The boy who lived watched as his arch-enemy stopped convulsing, body falling still, wand dropping from his boney fingers.

All Harry could hear was his heartbeat, the rapid thudding inside his chest as his legs gave out from beneath him. He couldn't take his eyes off the monster that laid dead before him; couldn't feel the rain stop as the sun peaked out from the clouds as it hasn't in days; couldn't hear the cheers of his friends, or the pounding of their footsteps as they ran to their hero.

It wasn't until he was knocked over by a flying mass of brown and red did he finally let himself come back to reality.

"You did it Harry! You did it!" Hermione cried, head buried in the black haired boy's neck. Her tears of joy mixing among the rain that soaked his cloak.

"You killed the bloody bastard! And you're still alive!"

Harry managed to break through his shock enough to offer a small smile to the red-head, pulling him into a hug along side Hermione, "Thanks Ron."

The war was over. Deatheater's dropped their wands and raised their arms in surrender. Those that tried to flee were quickly caught. Those that still tried to fight were overpowered. But still in the middle of all this madness, the three friends sat clutching each other; all more than relieved that they all remained alive.

Only one person noticed the movement of the corpse lying on the ground, but was far too late to stop the wand from being picked up and the final words to be said.

Looking up as someone fearfully screamed his name, Harry heard the hissing mumble of "Modo Umquam Modo" before a bright white light pierced from the wand, and something hard being smashed into him.

Then black…

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

The annoying sirens of his alarm clock tore Harry from his sleep, his wonderful, warm, restful, comforting, dreamless sleep. Reaching blindly over to the general direction of the screaming clock, he smashed his hand onto to it, punishing the damn thing for waking him up, then turned back over to curl up in the warm arms that held him.

…wait a minute…

His eyes snapped open, green orbs meeting a blob of white. A chest… why was he cuddling to someone's chest? And who's? Tilting his head up, he trailing his eyes along the blurry form of shoulders… neck… chin… hair… blond hair… _very _blond hair. No… no it couldn't be…

Reaching down to the arm that he felt holding him against the other's body, he slowly pulled it off, trying all he could to not wake the other up. He could not be found here. Malfoy… _why _was he cuddling with _Malfoy!?_

The only problem, just as soon as his escape began, he watched as two grey blurs met his own green eyes. He just lay there, like a stag caught in headlights, waiting for the Slytherin to make a move. Draco groaned for a moment, letting himself slowly come into wake fullness. Harry's breathing stopped as he felt the hand he was trying to remove wrap back around him, pulling him close again. It wasn't until he felt a face settle in his hair and start breathing through his bangs did he snap.

"ARGH!" Jumping away, Harry clutched the blanket from the other side of the bed, staring wide eyed at a blurry Malfoy.

The other boy also seemed to finally be awake, and confirmed it with a disgusted sounding "Potter!?"

"What the hell is going on?" The raven haired boy asked hissed, backing up even further on the huge bed until the edge of the mattress met his hands.

"How the bloody hell should I know!?" came the snappy reply. "You were awake longer than I was. You come to any revelations yet!?"

Harry growled as he broke his sight away from the pale boy, looking around the blurry room. What the hell are my glasses!? Feeling towards were he smashed the clock, he found them sitting on the bedside table. Slipping them on, he glanced around the room.

"You damn liar! Where are we?" Harry watched as the pale boy looked around them in astonishment, which made the black haired boy even more worried.

"This is one of the Slytherin 7th year dorms."

Harry's heart stopped, his own eyes taking in the sight of the room. Green, Silver and Black was the color theme, that being the reason he accused Malfoy of knowing where they were in the first place. They both sat on a beautifully carved, black 4 poster bed, green curtains flowing around them. The bed spread was a matching green, but with silver snakes intrinsically embroidered. It was headed by a mass amount of pillows, a spread of the three colors. The walls were black, the carpet green, and all the furniture dawning the room were made of the same dark would as the bed, all of it laced or detailed by silver, letting it stand out classically from the walls. A desk, chair, bedside table, vanity, and dresser all alike. A green couch sat in front of the black bricked hearth, and a green chair before the desk. Even the ceiling, a beautifully done mural of intertwining snakes around who looked to be Salazar Slytherin himself.

But that wasn't why the two boys were so stunned because… this shouldn't be here…

"Impossible…" Harry muttered, "Wasn't this… burned?"

Draco nodded, then a sour look coming over his face, "and who's fault was _that!?_"

Harry drew back, anger and frustration returning, "And I'm glad we did! We flushed out more Deatheaters than we realized were hiding here!"

Malfoy growled, turning his back to Potter and flipping the blankets off of himself to leave the bed… before quickly covering himself up again.

Watching the blond boy try to leave, Harry then realized the same thing. Looking down at himself, he found himself stark naked. Another glance around the room, he now noticed the pieces of clothes thrown about the floor.

What the hell is going on!?

"Hey!" Harry screamed as he felt the blanket slip away from his waist. He glared at the blond who continued to tug from his side of the bed.

"Give me the blanket, Potter." Eyes narrowing, Malfoy began to glare down the scarred boy.

"Not a chance, Malfoy." He met the other's glare. This was embarrassing enough as it was…

"I'm going to get our clothes, Potter. I don't want to see your tiny pin needle excuse for dick any more than you want to be embarrassed by it." He gave a hard tug.

Harry's eye twitched. Gritting his teeth, his grip tightened on the blanket, "Like your death white prick is anything more pleasing to look at."

The blond growled, yanking again, "It may be pale but at least mine's functional!"

Harry jerked back, "Rigor mortis isn't what they mean when they say 'stiff'!"

_KNOCK KNOCK!!_

"Malfoy! Stop shagging! I'm coming in!"

Both boys barley had a second to think before their door swung open and a Miss Pansy Parkinson strolled in. Diving under the blankets, Draco hid his nakedness from his side of the bed, and Harry did his best to disappear all together. The blonde girl had a smile across her face as she turned the corner into the main bedroom, gaze catching a hold of the other blond on the bed. Her smile dropped, a look of almost worry passing over her pig-like features. "Draco? Where's Harry?"

Harry stiffened at his name, how did they know he was here?

Draco hid his surprise at the girl's question, snarling slightly. "Potter! Why would he be here?"

Pansy raised a single eyebrow, glancing over to the lump in the bed then back to the other blond, hands on her hips. "Cause his clothes are here," she replied, kicking up a pair of 'Quidditch' printed boxers into the other's face. Draco caught it, then dropped it like it was on fire as he noticed exactly what article of clothing it was.

That caused both of Parkinson's eyebrows to raise. Her hands dropped to from her hips as looked between the two boys again. Nervously, she focused back on Draco, "Whatever… we're heading down to breakfast soon." She then backed towards the door, taking one last glance to the lump in the bed before disappearing around the corner and out the door.

"Potter! You bloody moron! Could you have found a worse hiding spot?" Draco yelled, this time successfully yanking the blanket all the way off the black haired boy.

Harry yelped, grabbing the closest pillow to cover himself. His face burned red in embarrassment and anger at the pale boy. "Not like I got much time to hide!"

Draco huffed as he got off the bed, blanket held tightly to his waist. He walked around the room, picking up various pieces of clothing that he managed to find, pulling on his own clothes as he went.

"She didn't seem too distressed about me being in here." Harry inquired, from his spot on the bed. He kept his eyes on the other boy, who was looking at the tag in a particular shirt, face scrunched in confusion.

"What?"

"What size are your shirts?"

"Why?"

"Just answer the question!"

Harry's anger twitched, "Mediums."

Draco's confusion intensified before he shook it out of his head, throwing the shirt at the boy on the bed. "At least this explains Pansy."

Harry caught the shirt, and eye's widened at the Slytherin colors. "You sure this isn't yours?"

"I'm a small, Potter. I'd drown in that." Draco replied, tossing him a few other articles of clothing.

Before long, Harry found himself dressed in full Slytherin gear. And it _had _to be his, because there were no other clothes in the dorm that would have fit him.

"I feel disgusting." He murmured at the mirror, gingerly fixing this green and silver tie.

"As a Slytherin, _I _feel disgusting." Draco shot back, coming back his hair. "You're defiling those robes by wearing them."

Harry ignored the comment and continued fiddling with the unfamiliar clothes. He was so use to his warn-in, soft, comfortable clothes that these over-starched, pristine, stiff pieces of cloth that he was suppose to wear were uncomfortable, itchy, and didn't do as he wanted.

"Oh for the love of god, Potter."

Hands grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, facing the dressed and ready blond boy. Gripping the loose tie, Draco tugged it straight before proceeding to fix the dark haired boy's collar and cloak.

"As hard as it's going to be passing you off as a proper Slytherin, you could try to not look like a mangy street cat."

Harry slapped the blond's hand away, finishing adjusting his cloak himself. "Can we just leave this hell whole so we can figure out what the bloody hell is going on."

Outside, they descended the stairs from the Slytherin dorms, Harry trying to hide behind Draco as much as he could, though the blond wasn't making the task easy. At reaching the bottom, a clique of people gave a sigh of relief as the remaining people of their group joined them.

"It's about bloody time! We were about to leave without you!" Blaise whined, pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on.

"What kept you two?" Millicent grunted, chubby hands curling onto her hips. "If you were shagging again while we were all down here waiting…"

The two boys under scrutiny felt a blush come to their cheeks, Harry let his head drop slightly as he hid further behind the other boy, Draco growled.

"I would never be so rude." He replied, recomposing himself. "Now, lets go. I'm famished, and I'm sure Potter is quite worn out as well."

The group just stood quiet, staring at the blond. No one noticed the blush that deepened on the Gryffindor's face as he followed behind the other.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

He was still in awe; the Great Hall was all still in tact, the portraits showed no signs of being burnt, artifacts and armor all kept from being broken and scattered on the floor, glass windows still shining beautifully from the walls, enchanted ceiling still above their heads. Tears nearly sprang to his eyes as he caught a glance out a window; blue skies, green trees, and an entire castle standing proudly. Where ever they were, the war that had destroyed his time had never touched this place, everything was still at piece, life was calm, and the most they had to worry about were their exams.

The group of Slytherin's sat in their _normal _seats in the Great Hall for breakfast; Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Malfoy and himself. Needless to say, he felt a bit out of the loop. Malfoy seemed to fall right back into his position amongst the other Slytherins, talking cheerfully between Blaise and Pansy. This seemed like a dream come true for the blond; back in status as the Slytherin prince, no longer on the run for the assisted murder of Albus Dumbledore, no more crawling to his master's feet…

No… that wasn't fair. Everyone knew that Draco didn't have a choice in the matter. Despite his dealings during their sixth year, which were proven as unwilling, it was Draco that took out his father, it was Draco that helped relay information to the other side. And despite Harry's extreme hatred for the hot-headed git… it was because of him the war was won.

So… if the war had never happened, if Hogwarts was still here… what else was different? Was Dumbledore alive? Sirius? Were the Death Eaters still in Azkaban? What about those he managed to imprison in his 5th year? Were they in Azkaban? Has Voldemort revived? What exactly has happened here!?

"POTTER!!"

"Huh?"

Millicent stared at him, brows slightly scrunched, "What's up with you… you've been out of it all morning."

Harry dropped his head a little bit, focusing back on his oatmeal and sausage. "Sorry… I'm just not fully awake yet."

Millicent's expression changed, from worry… to full blown surprise. Even Pansy, who was sitting next, turned her attention away from Malfoy to gawk at the raven haired boy. "Did… did you just… apologize?"

Harry hunched down lower, _shit…_

"Ow… Parkinson! What the bloody hell was that for!?"

Glancing to his side, Harry smiled a little bit to see Draco rubbing the back of his head, face glaring at the blond girl.

Pansy sat back down in her seat, meeting Draco's glare. "You've finally done it Draco! You buggered Harry so much he can't think straight!"

Never before had Harry's face become so red so quickly. He visible shrank in his seat, trying to disappear completely.

A tinge of pink appeared on Draco's cheeks as well, but he quickly shook it off, playing into Pansy. Dropping his hand from his head, he cocked an eyebrow, "If he was thinking straight to begin with, I wouldn't be buggering him now would I?"

_Slap!_ "That's not what I meant Malfoy!"

Rubbing sorely at the same spot again, he growled back at the blonde, "Well it's not my fault I can't resist when he's constantly begging for it!"

Where was Voldemort when you needed him… cause Harry gladly would have died at that moment.

"Is this some kind of obedience S&M game? He needs to be a good boy or you're going to punish him."

"Of course not! If that were the case he'd be streaking across the Gryffindor table cause he wants it so bad!"

_Slap!_

"God damn it, Parkinson! Stop hitting me!"

"Look! You're scaring him!"

Harry had indeed, nearly disappeared under the table, the bit of him still showing trying to hide behind his breakfast. Noticing that everyone's attention was now on him, Harry delved completely underneath the table.

"Get up here Potter! You're getting you're robes dirty."

Reluctantly, Harry sat back up, face still beat red and refusing to meet everyone else's stares.

Pansy sent a threatening look to Draco, "We'll talk about this later."

"Yes, mother."

Thankfully, everyone fell back into their own conversations again after that, leaving the blushing raven alone. He let his gaze wander back around the room again, this time to the students, in particularly the Gryffindor table.

He immediately spotted a head of flaming red hair sitting next to a large bush of brown. They hadn't been there when the Slytherins had first arrived, and had missed their entrance during his dream-like search of the giant room and utter embarrassment he just experienced.

They looked exactly the same. Ron's carrot top poking out above all the others, being that he was just over 6 feet tall. Where he and his brothers had gotten their height he never figured out, since both of their parents were rather average in stature. Ginny had always remained rather small, and paling in height when standing up against Ron. Just watching from two tables away, Harry could tell that he was still the same person. The lovable, slightly revengeful, headstrong, pile of fluff that Ronald Weasley had been since that first day on the train.

Hermione was no different either. Her huge head of frizzy brown stands was just as puffy as ever, hands moving at insane speeds as she tried to graphically explain something to a wholly confused looking Seamus, a giant tome underneath her plate, wide open.

They both looked happy, but Harry wasn't sure if he should be pleased or upset about that…

The pink, freckled face suddenly turned to him, the two watching each other. Harry wasn't sure if he should smile or not… should he try and wave? How were his standings with his two best friends here? They _were _still friends right?

A single rude finger gesture from Ron gave him his answer.

"You're a Slytherin," Harry jumped, surprised by Draco's close proximity as the blond quietly whispered in his ear. "You don't associate with Gryffindorks."

Glancing back at Draco who gave him a stern look back, they both turned to the Gryffindor table. Ron whispered something into Hermione's ear before both of them turned to glare in Harry's direction. It was soon followed by Seamus, then Dean, Ginny, Neville, and before long all of Harry's friends were facing him, glaring at him like he'd never before dreamed of being hated.

"Come on…" Draco mumbled back into the raven's ear, before grabbing his arm lightly and pulling him up. "We'll meet you all in potions. I need to get Potter out of here before he starts reciting poetry." He announced to the rest of the table, before gently pulling the Gryffindor towards the doors.

As soon as the huge slabs of wood shut closed, Draco jerked around and grabbed the sorrowing raven, pushing him back against the closest wall and holding him their.

"You… are a horrible actor." Draco said, a touch of annoyance in his voice.

Harry, however, seemed completely oblivious to what the other was saying. The just stared into those angry grey eyes, his own green one's clouded over and depressed, "They all hate me…"

"For god sakes, Potter. Get over it! You're a Slytherin, everyone hates you!"

The raven just shook his head, hands coming up to push his capture's hands away, "Stop saying that! I'm not a Slytherin!"

Draco's hands just held tighter, "Yes you are. Where ever the hell we are, you're a Slytherin! So start acting like it before you get us both in trouble!"

"You sound like you don't want to leave…"

I light went off in Harry's head as he watched those silver eyes widen for a moment. The clouds in the green eyes dispersed just then, the sorrow and depression still lingering there and adding to the now dominating anger.

"You coward…You're trying to run away. You found a way out and now you're trying to run away!"

"Shut up, Potter…" Draco's grip white knuckled on Harry's cloak, his teeth gritting at the raven.

Harry, however, met his look back just as fierce, "This entire castle is completely demolished because you guided those Death Eaters in!"

"Potter… Shut up!"

"Half of those people in there are _dead_ because of you…"

"Potter!"

"…and those that aren't are either in St. Mungo's or ready to join those that they lo—"

"_Shut up!!_"

The entire Great Hall hushed at the loud scream that came through the closed doors, the total silence only broken by the angry harsh breaths that Malfoy breathed. "Shut… up…"

"Boys… is there a problem?" Whatever anger that had just plagued the two boys, quickly vanished. Shock quickly coming over both their faces as all the blood drained from them. Turning their heads slowly, they gaped at the man standing before them.

TBC


	2. Apologies

Sorry! Bad news everyone.

Because of Deathly Hallows I've had to completely rethink a lot of the story. When I first imagined it I didn't think that DH would have nearly such a story flip as it did. _So…_ this story will be reposted under the title "Day 64" which actually makes much more sense in the long run.

Again, Sorry!


End file.
